


Tropiezo

by UmiAzuma



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comic Conventions, Cosplay, F/M, M/M, San Diego Comic-Con, taking pics with cosplayers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve y Bucky en comic con.</p>
<p>Es todo, de eso se trata el fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropiezo

Steve lo ve, mucho antes de que suceda.

Un momento están tomando fotografías, él y Bucky están con tres Iron Mans (Bucky está seguro de que uno de ellos es mujer, pero no comenta al respecto) y de pronto alza la vista y la ve. Una chica vestida de Winter Soldier, caminando hacia una jardinera y sin ver a donde va por ir viendo la brillante pantalla de su teléfono. Se acerca al oído de Bucky y le susurra "Si esa chica no ve donde va, va a caerse en ese agujero"y Bucky sonrió de lado, para no echarse a reír. 

Steve se distrae cuidando de Bucky, ya tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico en la conferencia al ver a tanta gente esperando por hablar con los vengadores, no quería que los disfraces y la gente lo asustaran, llevaba el escudo por si era necesario, y todos los chicos disfrazados de Capitán América tocaron su escudo con adoración, no era la primera vez que hacía acto de presencia en Comic Con, pero si era la primera vez que convivía así con los llamados "cosplayers", los Vengadores de la Costa Oeste le pidieron de favor que asistiera a la sesión de fotos grupal de super héroes y no era capaz de negarse a la petición de alguien que hacía cosas tan buenas como llevarle sus héroes favoritos a niños enfermos, por más falsos que estos fueran.

Es por eso que es tan sorprendente tanto para él como para todo mundo, cuando la chica antes mencionada inevitablemente tropieza, y es aún más sorprendente la rapidez con la que uno de los chicos vestidos de Capitán América se mueve para atraparla.

En ese momento, Steve jura que el tiempo se ha detenido, todos los están mirando, uno de los Tony Starks abre la boca ampliamente y deja caer los billetes falsos que sostenía, una Black Widow suelta una risita, la chica Winter Soldier y el chico Capitán América se miran fijamente, y cuando parece que se dan cuenta de que todos los están mirando, el chico ayuda a la muchacha a incorporarse, toma el móvil de ella del suelo y se lo entrega, ambos lucen ligeramente incómodos, todo mundo vuelve a lo que está haciendo.

El Tony Stark antes mencionado recoge sus billetes con una risa nerviosa, luego ve a Steve y a Bucky y es como si los tres estuvieran pensando lo mismo.

La sesión de fotos termina y todos los disfrazados toman diferentes caminos, Steve lleva a Bucky a la zona de exhibiciones, quiere comprar una tetera de Capitán América, y un set de platos y vasos, solo para molestar a Steve. Cuando salen de ahí, Bucky lleva una sonrisa triunfante y una bolsa con su compra, también ha comprado un muñeco Funko de Wanda.

Apenas salen, se topan con la chica Winter Soldier, quien antes había sido demasiado tímida para pedirles una fotografía. Bucky firmó su brazo, ella dijo que lo había hecho con mucho papel periódico. Bucky se echa a reír, Steve está feliz de que haya encontrado algo entretenido ahí. 

La chica se gira y se marcha, y cuando está por perderse de vista entre la multitud, alguien la empuja.

Y cae nuevamente en los brazos del mismo chico Capitán América. 

"Esos dos deben dejar de encontrarse de ese modo." Comenta Bucky, mientras la chica se pone el cabello detrás de la oreja, sonriendo tímidamente mientras el chico la ayuda a incorporarse nuevamente 

Steve sonríe y ambos se marchan, algo muy curioso está ocurriendo ahí. 

Más tarde, salen del concurrido centro de convenciones para buscar un sitio para comer, Bucky se queja amargamente del calor todo el camino, Steve le promete un Choco Taco y eso parece apaciguarlo. Apenas entran a la tienda de helados, Steve se lleva la mano a la boca para no echarse a reír. 

La chica Winter Soldier y el chico Capitán América están en una de las mesas, comiendo helados e intercambiando sonrisas tímidas, están sentados muy juntos, Steve se acerca al mostrador e intenta no verlos para no incomodarlos, Bucky sigue exigiendo su Choco Taco, cuando salen del local, Steve le comenta lo que ha visto y Bucky se echa a reír. 

"Más bien nosotros tenemos que dejar de encontrarlos de ese modo." Comenta dando una mordida a su taco de helado. 

"Parece que estos eventos realmente unen a las personas." Comentó Steve. "Vamos, quiero ir a la experiencia de Game of Thrones, me dijeron que te muestran una profecía en el fuego"

Tomó la mano de Bucky y se lo llevó, pasando por la vitrina para ver a los dos chicos dentro del local, que se acercan cada vez más el uno al otro. 

Qué interesante

 


End file.
